fanfictioncampingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Origin of Duck Nolan
In Specky Woods lied a flock of ducks, peaceful as can be. They were always victims. Hunted by wolves, fixes,.eagles and people especially. The duck flock saw a group of nice campers come, a family of five. The family liked feeding the ducks, and the ducks paid them back with joy. Days and nights passed,all pleasent and quiet, until it wasn't. The night before the family was planning to leave, the bushes around started shaking. The ducks were asleep and so where the people. Except the little boy, keeping an eye out to see whether it was a rabbit, deer or bear. Then, Zach Nolan jumped out, waking all the other family members who didn't live long. One duck was always up at night. It slept in the day and swam around at night. It was how efficient Zach was at killing people. Maybe this could help to attacking predators, specially sport hunters. The little boy, who retreated in the incident, took some ducks to accompany him. One of them was the night duck. The kid had some pictures of Zach Nolan that he took from his little phone he used to play app games every once and a while. The night duck looked at the pictures, then started pecking the screen. The child said " You wanna look like this?" The duck quacked in rejoice. The duck was given a mask with black and white stripes. It had the same pattern on it's body and even has a creepy mouth painted on it's mask. The son said " Let's just hope that you don't go around killing random families like that murderer did." One day this duck was roaming around with his friends, while the boy was finding if Zach was back, they found Zach's hideout. The night duck went in and picked up one of Zach's knifes. Another duck out a stick where the knife lay. It came back to the little boy, but he was not normal. He was full black and had a creepy face. He exclaimed to the panicked ducks "It's me! The boy! Don't be scared!" The ducks were puzzled. The haunted child attacked a new camping group. (The events of original camping.) The son then read the paper on one of the trees saying that the name of the murderer was Zach Nolan. He said to the dressed up duck" I think I'll call you Duck Nolan." From then on, the campers knew Duck Nolan as an attraction. They prohibited duck hunting in the area to prevent attacks from Duck Nolan. Zach himself saw this duck. He was flattered to see that a duck was dressed like him. The duck always roams with a knife either in it's beak or in it's nest. It never attacks people. It never attacks anything. Most animals are afraid of it. The park prohibits pets so there's no dogs to threaten. The son always watches Duck Nolan, even it's friend are dressed like it. Park Ranger Daniel even feeds the ducks every morning, afternoon and evening. (This was meant to be a joke but here it as an actual story.)